Merry Christmas Annabeth Chase
by FictionalBuzz
Summary: A Christmas Percabeth one-shot set after the Last Olympian. Percy has a special Christmas date planned for Annabeth to cheer her up after a week of stress. But Annabeth has forgotten it's even Christmas. Warning Pecabeth lovers may get feels quite fluffy maybe a little ooc


**Heya everyone this is just a little one-shot I wrote whilst I was feeling Christmassy. It's also a special little present for my amazing friend theoneirataxic. I hope everyone enjoys this especially Ira my FFB.**

**Merry Christmas**

"Urrgh!"

I threw my dagger at the wall, it lodged itself next to the window and vibrated like a tuning fork. Daedalus's laptop was starting to aggravate me. I had completed a few of the inventions on there with the help of some people in the Hephaestus cabin but the rest were just impossible. Yes I Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena just admitted something impossible. Last week I had gone completely out of my way to buy Nico a Christmas themed glass bottle of coke and a Disney Frozen happy meal complete with Olaf toy for him to say.

"Daedalus was going to go to the fields of Asphodel but he chose rebirth. Anyway thanks for lunch." I had gotten so mad with him he ended up shadow travelling to the gods know where, with two black eyes and a bloody nose. Percy had tried to calm me down but I was so angry, upset and confused I ended up just sitting on my head councillors bed staring at the screen of my laptop.

I decided then that I needed to let my anger out not in a stupid way like a stress ball but with real weapons. Someone in my cabin had suggested I start baking as a way to calm down but that just made me laugh as I imagined myself standing in a kitchen wearing an apron baking cupcakes then decorating them with swirly pink icing. When I told Percy this he said that if I made the swirly icing blue he'd buy me an apron that said 'Hot stuff' on it. This earned him an Annabeth slap which were becoming less rare as he started to comment more on my looks. I've never been pretty with dull grey eyes and curly blonde hair I'm just average...Average Annabeth.

I looked at the clock 21:00 curfew had past so it was dangerous (by dangerous I mean life threatening) for me to leave my cabin but I did. The harpies had become slightly more accustomed to mine and Percy's little rendezvous and have started being a bit more lenient by only seriously harming you instead of killing you so I was starting to take risks. I headed towards the archery range with one of Daedalus' stupid creations. A high flying super fast paper aeroplane. I was beginning to hate the guy after this invention labeled 'Soon to be the most efficient mode of transport' being made out of paper, strictly no other materials to be used. Once I got to the range I ran up to a target and saw a really nice celestial bronze tipped arrow with Harpy feathers at the end and a pinewood shaft. I picked it up before kneeling behind the target. I placed the paper plane on the ground in front of me. I raised the arrow, clutched in both hands, above my head and unceremoniously jabbed at the paper aircraft until it was just shredded paper on the ground.I then picked up the arrow and with my last ounce of anger snapped it in half.

"Schist!" I whispered. The snap of the arrow was really loud for what it was. I heard footsteps so quickly scurried behind the target. Too late someone was leaning over the target.

"Annabeth?" They exclaimed. I smiled I knew that voice any day.

"Percy" I turned and smiled.

"What in Hades is going on?" he asked gesturing to the shredded paper and splintered arrow.

"I got angry, long story, and why may I ask are you here and what are you hiding behind your back? I stood up and looked into his sea green eyes.

" I umm err I was looking for you" he stuttered his cheeks gradually getting a red tint. He took his hand out from behind his back and I gasped. In his hand was a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. They were roses different shades of blue and green.

"Sea roses," he said. "They grow in my fathers garden, I asked if Tyson could get me some," he stepped forward and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"For you." He smiled sending my heart to Olympus and back.

"Oh Percy they are beautiful." He smiled and it lit up his face. He took my hand.

"Come on I have something planned." He gave me a mischievous smile. I laughed and followed him.

We walked along the beach hand in hand for ten minutes until we came to a dock I hadn't seen before.

"Did you?" He winked at me.

"Maybe" I liked this Percy the mysterious Percy. We walked to the end of the dock and I looked down. In the water was a little pink heart shaped boat. I laughed.

"That's the boat from the tunnel of love the year of our first quest."

"Oh so it is. Funny what you can find in Olympus!" My heart melted he went to Olympus brought back a boat all for a date... At least I think it's a date. Percy jumped in the boat then gestured for me to follow I stepped one leg over but Percy just picked me up bridal style. I laughed when I'm with Percy I just feel free. We sat down at the back.

" Hold on it might be a bumpy ride." All of a sudden the boat sped forwards ocean spray hitting me from every angle but I didn't get wet so I can thank Percy for that. I laughed out loud enjoying the feeling of racing over the water I didn't have a care in the world. I grinned at Percy.

"This is amazing" I shouted over the roar of the water. Percy stood up on the bench.

"I'm the king of the world!" He shouted holding out his arms. I laughed again.

"Get down seaweed brain!" I grinned pulling on his jeans.

"If you say so wise girl!" He jumped and landed purposely making a wave crest over our boat. Once the wave had passed the scenery had changed we were floating down a canal on the outskirts of Manhattan. Percy hoped out the boat and offered me his hand.

"Quick question. What can the mortals see like with the mist?" He smiled.

"They can see a pink heart shaped boat in the canal." I laughed oh well they can think what they like.

We walked hand in hand down several streets before all of a sudden coloured lights began dancing at the end of an avenue. We headed straight towards it and being the daughter of Athena that I am I finally became curious.

"Where are we going Perce?" He gave me a 'you'll see' look that made me want to know even more. We continued towards the lights my head resting on Percy's shoulder we didn't talk but the silence wasn't awkward we were just enjoying each other's presence because being a demigod you never knew if you would live to the end of college. I then realised that we were out in the mortal world where monsters could pop up from anywhere. I tried not to worry so I prayed to my mum and Percy's dad to keep us safe 'just one night please' I begged.

Percy stopped and covered my eyes.

"I hope you like the surprise" we walked for a few more steps before Percy removed his hands. I gasped and stepped back. All around me Christmas lights were dancing in bright neon colours. Angels and reindeers, stars and holly leaves. I had completely forgotten it was Christmas! I looked at Percy, his eyes were sparkling like the lights around us his smile captivating.

"Do you like it?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Like it Percy? I LOVE it... I love you" I smiled reaching for his other hand.

"I love you too." All of a sudden twinkling gold lights appeared over us and a silvery bunch of mistletoe appeared above our heads.

"Aphrodite must be in a good mood tonight" Percy stated.

"Yeah and we don't want to disappoint her, anyway it's tradition." I whispered the last part smiling like I never would smile again. Percy leant forwards and closed the distance between us. His lips were soft against my own as he put a hand on the small of my back. I placed a hand on his neck and kissed him tenderly. The bells of a church tower rang out midnight.

"Merry Christmas Percy Jackson" I smiled into his neck.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth Chase."

**I hope that was alright. I've never kissed anyone before so I wasn't quite sure how to write about kissing but never mind. Merry Christmas everyone.**

**FictionalBuzz xx**


End file.
